The Big Time Chill
by autumnmystique
Summary: A near-death experience changes James forever, and in ways that no one could ever imagine. Will the guys and Katie be able to help him adjust to his new reality? And will he be able to keep them all safe when there are much bigger forces at work? Might possibly change to M rating. There will be lots of bromance. Additional genres: Friendship/"Family", Suspense, and Supernatural.


A/N: This is my first attempt at a BTR fic. I have actually only seen a few episodes, so please forgive me if I don't get details right about characters. For instance, I know they're from Minnesota, but not sure if the show established where in Minnesota. This is a story that has been in my head waiting for the right characters for a loooong time. I have no idea why, but as I watched a few episodes with my niece last night, I realized that these guys are just the characters I have been looking for. There will be lots of James-whumping (he's just too pretty not to whump!), and probably a bit of Kendall, Logan, and/or Carlos whumping later in the story. I don't have the intention of writing slash, but will warn that I do have the tendency to write a lot of "bromance" that borders on it. I also intend to have a lot of sisterly bonding with Katie and the guys-that will NOT venture into creepy shippy territory.

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or other recognizable characters.

* * *

**The Big Time Chill Prologue**

It's amazing how quickly and drastically the course of your life can change. One moment you're an astoundingly good looking guy living a simple life in freezing White Bear, Minnesota. The next you're a dashing and charming rising young star living the semi-famous life. And then after a minor little incident you find yourself back where you started, hiding out in freezing White Bear, Minnesota. And then you die.

Or something like that.

That third moment? It started with a note.

_You will always be mine._

That was all the note said.

It was accompanied by a single rose.

A black rose, which James Diamond thought was a little bit creepy, though his friend, Logan Mitchell, assured that black roses actually signified rejuvenation or a renewal, which wasn't creepy at all. Well, it could also signify death, but Logan was certain that's not what this one meant.

Kendall Knight was convinced that the rose and note were meant for him. He reasoned that he was considered among them to be the leader of their group, and according to at least some of the online polls he had the largest fan base. Carlos Garcia, the final member of the band, however, believed that they were meant for him. His theory was that someone had to have scaled the outside of the building to get into their apartment without being caught on the security cameras. He had the most extreme fans, so it made sense that one of them would have taken that risk. Logan, though, was convinced that it wasn't someone who had scaled the outside of the building, but someone who already lived in the building. Someone who happened to have a key to the apartment—in case of emergencies…or possibly in case of late night visits—and who had a flair for the dramatic. He and Camille had rekindled their romance yet again and he was certain that she had left it for him before she had to fly out to film on location in some weird area that didn't have cell reception.

James was certain that the note was for him because…well…because he was James Diamond. _The face_ ™.

In any case, none of the four boys were concerned by the appearance of the note or rose in their apartment. Nothing would have come of it if it weren't for the fact that Mama Knight, their mother-away-from-home, and their sister-away-from-home Katie were present when the items were discovered.

Katie was certain that she remembered reading some real-life horror story about several different guys in recent years who had received an identical note and rose in the days before they discovered that they were targets of some sort of psycho serial stalker who messed with them for a few weeks before they disappeared without a trace never to be seen again. The boys were all fairly certain that Katie was just messing with them, but Mama Knight thought she remembered seeing a news program about the same thing. So she made a call to Gustavo, and after a little prodding, he made a call to Griffin, who made calls to security, police, and just in case that wasn't over-the-top enough, the FBI. None of them really seemed to think that there was anything to the psycho thing, but Griffin's money talked, which was how they soon found themselves back in Minnesota, hiding out until the "threat" was located and neutralized.

"This is a little overkill," Kendall griped, wrapping his arms around himself to ward off the chill. It was spring, and the snow was starting to melt away, but being used to weather in California, none of the boys were equipped to deal with Minnesota temperatures anymore. "You just had to go and tell that little horror story. It's not like anything was going to happen. It probably wasn't even remotely related to that."

Katie rolled her eyes, but James nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Besides, even if it was, I'm too pretty to die this young." He flashed a smile as he caught sight of his own reflection in one of the storefront windows they were walking past.

Logan raised an eyebrow as he glanced sidelong at James. He wasn't at all convinced that there was any danger, either, but, "Better to be safe than sorry," he sighed.

"But better yet to take advantage of the vacation and hit the ice!" Carlos countered cheerfully, thumping his helmet and grinning wildly. He let out a howl as he took off running the last few blocks to lake.

Kendall and Logan exchanged glances before breaking into similar grins and chasing after Carlos. He did have a point. Skating and hockey were pretty much the only thing that any of them missed about living in Minnesota.

James was about to run after them when he remembered that Katie was with them. He knew that White Bear was a pretty safe suburb, but he didn't feel at all right about leaving her alone, even for just a couple blocks. Even if she wasn't his "real" sister, he still thought of her as one.

"You can go after them, you know," Katie huffed, rolling her eyes at him again. She could take care of herself—probably better than he could take care of himself, she figured. Though, secretly she did kind of love that he was a bit overprotective of her, anyway. Even if most of the time she had to bail _him_ out of trouble.

"We'll get there when we get there," he replied breezily. "Even if it takes us twice the time it takes them," he added, teasing lightly.

Katie smirked. "I bet _I_ get there first," she declared, giving James a playful shove toward a snowdrift.

James let out a high pitched little scream as he lost his balance and fell into the pile. He quickly recovered and bounced back to his feet. He took a few moments to check out his reflection again, brush the snow off his jacket, and smooth his hair back into place.

He briefly considered Katie's challenge, but decided to continue at his own pace, just enjoying the fresh—albeit cold—Minnesota air. He had to admit that though he loved almost everything about the famous life, he kind of missed the calm of being home. Everything moved so fast out in LA, but here, he could take his time and just…enjoy the sun. Even if it was cold enough that he could see his breath. It was nice to have a short break away from all the rush.

He kept an eye on Katie, just to be safe, but took his time walking the final blocks to the lake. By the time he got there, the guys were already out on the ice, speeding across the glassy surface, narrowly dodging other skaters who scattered in their wake. All the time away from the ice hadn't dampened their abilities in the slightest.

The same couldn't be said for Katie. Not that she had ever been as 'at home' on the ice as the four hockey fanatics, but she looked as though she had never skated before in her life. Apparently skating was not the same as riding a bicycle, and did not just come back naturally. James watched with a small amount of amusement as she slowly inched out onto the ice, only to take a short glide and then fall to the ground. He winced, though, as she struggled unsuccessfully to get back up and was nearly run over by some of the other skaters. After a few failed attempts to get up, she simply ducked and covered her head while others whizzed past her on all sides.

As soon as his skates were on, James made a hasty beeline toward the small girl, scooping her up without even slowing. For a moment she tensed, but then realized who had picked her up and her tiny body relaxed. James maneuvered her so that she was riding on his back as he raced around the outside of the pond, weaving in and around other skaters. She raised her arms and whooped as they started around the pond again, enjoying the thrill of speeding, and the wind in her hair.

After a few minutes, James slowed to a stop and carefully set Katie back down on the ice, at the far end of the skating area, where very few skaters ventured. She could practice here for a few minutes before joining the others.

"Thanks, James." Katie gave him a quick hug. "That was fun." He winked down at her, then headed off to join the other boys as they continued to race and wrestle each other on the ice.

In the moments before it happened, James suddenly had a really bad feeling in his gut. Not even knowing why, he turned and started skating as quickly as he could back to where he'd left Katie. He was nearly there when it happened.

Katie was still getting used to being on skates and hadn't yet mastered control. She had been concentrating so hard on just staying upright, that she didn't realize that she'd gone past the signs warning of thin ice. She didn't realize, that is, until suddenly she heard some popping sounds. It took a few moments for it to register what was happening. A few moments too long. Her eyes widened as she looked down and saw a hairline fracture in the ice below her feet.

She tried to carefully turn around so she could go the other way, but the damage was already done. The popping became cracking. The hairline became a crevice. She could hear someone calling her name, though it sounded as though it was coming from miles away.

James froze for a moment when it happened. She was there. And then she wasn't. There was just a giant hole in the ice where she once stood. His heart stopped.

And then it was pounding and he was speeding across the ice faster than he'd ever skated before. "Katie!" he cried out in terror as he moved out past the thin ice signs. He sucked in a relieved breath as he saw her head break the surface. She was in major trouble, though; her arms were flailing, but she was too far from solid ice and was clearly struggling to keep her head above water. James didn't hesitate, even as he heard a few onlookers yelling at him that he needed to stop. He knew he was going into the water; it was the only way he could save her; there wasn't time to find a stick or anything to throw out to her. He yanked off his mittens and scarf, letting them drop to the ground as he flew toward her. He wrestled off his winter coat, knowing that it would drag him down if he kept it on.

Her head disappeared below the surface again.

And it didn't look like she was coming back up this time.

He dove into the water with no regard for his own safety. He just needed to get to Katie.

He knew it was going to be cold, but he had no idea just how cold. Hitting the water was a complete shock to his system and he nearly blacked out. He whirled under the water, desperately seeking the small girl. There. Her pink coat. He could see her. She was under the ice. He had to get to her. Quickly.

He broke the surface long enough to suck in a ragged breath before going after her. He could feel the pull of a current trying to draw him under. He didn't try to fight it, but instead moved with it. He could see Katie still struggling, though it was clear that she was fighting a losing battle. He managed to grab a hold of her pink jacket and yanked her toward him. She fought for a moment, not seeming to realize what was happening. He was more terrified, though, when she stopped fighting. At first he thought she'd passed out. Maybe _died_. But then he could see her eyes as he pulled her to his chest. She stared at him, wide-eyed. As terrified as he was.

He felt her arms go around him and he began fighting their way back. This time he had to fight the current, and it was exhausting. He was so cold, and his lungs felt as though they were going to explode. But if his did, so must hers—she'd been under longer than he.

Just when he thought he wasn't going to be able to make it, he broke the surface and was able to suck in a new lungful of air. To his relief he could hear Katie coughing and then gloriously _breathing_, too. He gripped her around the waist and lifted her out of the water as much as he could. His head sank below the water a couple times, but he kicked his legs as hard as he could, moving them closer to the solid ice. A couple times he thought they'd made it, but then the ice would snap and they were going under again. He was so tired, but he couldn't stop until he got her out.

He started sinking again and was mortified that he was going to fail. But then suddenly he felt Katie being pulled from his arms. She was safe.

Oh, thank God, she was safe. He kicked his legs again, and tried to move to the surface. He needed to wait, though. If he tried to pull himself out, his weight might break the ice and take her back down again. He had to…wait.

He…

He couldn't…

He…felt himself being dragged down again. He fought to get back to the surface, but this time when he tried to get his head above the water, he hit solid surface.

He was under the ice.

He could see blurry figures standing on top of him. Could hear muffled screams. He tried to grab onto the ice, to see if maybe he could pull himself back to the opening, but his fingers could make no purchase.

He kicked, but he couldn't really even feel his legs anymore. He was so cold. He was so…so tired. Black dots were swarming at the edges of his vision. His lungs burned.

And then...then something snapped.

He suddenly found himself on top of the ice. He could see Katie screaming, crying hysterically, kicking as someone picked her up and tried to carry her back to solid ground. They had wrapped her in James' discarded coat, and though she was struggling, she couldn't get her arms free. James laughed with relief; she was clearly going to be okay. She was so incredibly strong willed. "It's okay, Katie, you're going to be okay!"

"James!" the little girl wailed.

"I'm right here," James called to her, trying to get past the crowd that was still gathered.

"James!" she cried out again.

"Katie, I'm…"

"Katie!" James heard Kendall's voice, and then he was there, pulling her from the stranger's arms into his own. He pulled her to his chest, his eyes wild as he stared over to the gaping hole in the ice.

"James," she whimpered.

"Where is he?" Carlos asked as he whirled around, searching.

"He's…he's over here!" Logan yelled as he skidded to a stop right in front of James. Except that he wasn't looking at James. He was looking down. "Quick! We have to do something!"

James followed his gaze.

And saw his own face staring sightlessly back up at him.

From beneath the ice.

What the…?

"Rescue is on its way," a woman's voice called.

"They're never going to get here in time," Logan cried. "We have to find something. We have to break the ice! We have to get him out!"

"I…I am out," James protested, though there was strong doubt in his voice. "I am out. Right?"

Logan didn't answer.

It was like James wasn't even there.

Of course he wasn't. He was…under the ice.

Dead.

Oh, God.

James had no idea what he was supposed to do. There had to be a way to…to not be dead!

He shrieked as he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a moment he thought maybe he was having a nightmare and someone was trying to wake him, but somehow he knew that wasn't true. His fear was confirmed as he saw a strange man standing beside him; the man who had reached out to him.

"It's okay, James," the man informed him, though he sounded as though he was reading the consoling words from a queue card.

"Okay?" James asked, feeling slightly hysterical. "I'm dead! I'm dead?"

"Afraid so, kid."

James's brow furrowed. "So am I…what…where…?" He couldn't even think clearly enough to come up with the question he wanted to ask.

The man answered him anyway. "Where are you going?" he posed the question James hadn't gotten out. He smiled. "That, kid, is up to you."

"What do you mean? I get to…choose?" James looked doubtful. His eyes drifted first up, then down, then quickly back up again. He definitely did not want to go down. He knew that much. "Do I…."

"Not really like that, kid," the man said. "See…there's a little bit of confusion about you. Where your place should be."

James's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he went pale or not, but he sure felt pale. "You mean I could go…down?"

The man shrugged, seeming rather indifferent. "Look, you weren't a bad guy."

"I wasn't!" James quickly agreed.

"Well, you weren't really all that _good_, either."

"What?"

"Come on, kid, you haven't heard of that deadly sin thing called pride? You're not exactly humble, kid. And totally self centered. You know, you're more self absorbed than anyone I've ever counseled?" James wished he could argue, but in his heart, he knew that he couldn't. "Of course, you are actually my first case."

James was almost afraid to ask, but forced himself to, anyway. "So…that's it, then? I have too much pride, so I'm going to…"

"Nah, kid. You're a special case."

James nodded agreeably. He had always been special. If he could pale, he did. Yeah, he really needed to be more conscious of that pride thing. "So then…" He looked up again and flashed what he hoped was his most charming smile.

"Sorry, not that easy. You have to serve your time, first."

James blinked. "Serve my time?"

"What are you, new to this? Oh wait, yeah. You are. Sorry. Yeah, so you failed the pride test, but in the end, you sacrificed yourself. You saved her life, you know, kid? That little girl was supposed to die today. You weren't. Hell, you weren't even on my list, but since I was already here for her, and no one else showed up for you, I figured I could work you into my schedule."

James felt a warm glow. He really had saved her life. His little sister would live a long and hopefully happy life because he…he died for her. He wasn't happy with the being dead, thing, of course, but, if he saved her, it was worth it.

Wasn't it?

He looked back over to where he could now see the rescue squad trying to break through the ice. People were literally holding Carlos and Logan back as they struggled to get closer, obviously wanting to help rescue James. Kendall was looking back over his shoulder toward where they were working as he hurried along with Katie, who was bundled onto a stretcher and was being raced toward a waiting ambulance. He looked positively sick, and clearly was torn between going to try and help get James out, and going to take care of Katie. James was relieved that he was making the right decision as he climbed into the emergency vehicle with his sister.

His attention was drawn back to the others as he heard Carlos let out an excited yell. "They got him!" He turned to Logan and picked him up into a hug, whirling him around. "They got him!"

Logan, though, didn't look nearly as excited. He pushed away from Carlos and tried to see what was happening as the Rescue people maneuvered James's body onto a waiting stretcher. He looked deathly pale as he listened to the statistics that the emergency techs were calling out. Neither James nor Carlos knew what most of it meant, but even they knew what it meant when one announced that there was no pulse. Carlos immediately stopped his celebrating and watched with a stricken expression on his face. "We need a warming blanket!" one of the women on the team yelled as she hopped on top of the gurney and straddled the body, beginning compressions.

"They need to warm him up slowly," Logan began muttering. "If they try to warm him up too fast he'll go into shock."

James frowned. He was dead; what would it matter if he went into shock?

"He's dead, isn't he," Carlos' soft voice carried on the wind.

Logan shook his head in denial and kept muttering things that James couldn't really hear or understand. The two followed as the rescue team started transporting the body toward their waiting vehicle.

James realized the guy was still talking and turned his attention back to him. "So, your sacrifice gives you the automatic right to choose whether you want to serve out your time in limbo, or if you want to stick around here as a guardian."

James blinked. He knew he'd missed a lot of what the man said, but he really wanted to follow and find out what Logan was saying. "I'll stick around," James announced as he started to trail after his friends.

"Hang on a minute!" The man reached out to stop James from leaving.

James hesitated, and looked back to the man. "What? I need to go with them—"

The man held up a stack of paper. "Not until you sign the contract, kiddo. And it's really not a decision you should make lightly. I mean it's…" James tuned him out as he heard Carlos's voice bordering on hysterics crying out, "He's dead."

"He's not dead," Logan denied, and James felt sick knowing his friends were in such pain over him.

"If I sign it, can I go with them?" James asked impatiently.

"Yeah, of course," the man said. "But you really should read it over and—"

James just shook his head and reached out for the pages. "I don't have time to read it. Just tell me where to sign."

"Initial here," the man pointed to a spot on the first page. As soon as James initialed it, he flipped a few pages and instructed, "and here." James grew more impatient as he continued to initial more pages.

"Are we about done here?" James asked pointedly, getting more frustrated. The ambulance had already left the lot. Logan and Carlos had been left behind, apparently not allowed to ride with his body.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses. We're almost there. Now you just have to sign…and date this page here," the man said.

James finished signing and started to hurry after Logan and Carlos, thrusting the papers and pen back at the man.

"Wait, there's one more!" the man called after him.

"I'll sign it when we get there!" James shot back, breaking into a run as he followed his friends.

The man caught up to him about the time he caught up to Logan and Carlos.

"Come on, just this last page, kid. Then I can get to my next appointment. I'm already late. Like I said, you weren't on my list."

"Fine," James snapped.

"He's dead," Carlos muttered again. James winced as he saw that the normally vibrant boy's eyes were swollen and red.

"No, he's not," Logan insisted. James wondered if maybe Logan was going to need to talk to someone about this weird denial thing.

James snatched the pen from the man and began signing the final page.

"Hey! What are you…Stop!" a woman's voice called out. "Don't sign that!"

James scowled and ignored her. He just wanted this to be over so he could go be with his friends. He knew they wouldn't be able to see him, but, he had to be there for them.

"Logan, you saw him. He wasn't breathing. He didn't have a pulse. He's…_dead_!"

Logan stopped walking and turned to Carlos. "No, he's _not._"

James finished signing the contract and handed it to the man.

"What have you done?" the woman cried out as she reached them. She stared at the contract in horror. "You…what did you do?" She stared at the man. James had no idea why the woman was freaking out. "He wasn't on your list!"

"What's the big deal? I was here. What's the difference if I get him to sign, or if—"

"The big deal?! I'll tell you what the big deal is! He's—"

"He's not dead until he's _warm_ and dead!" Logan and the woman both yelled.

Carlos stared at Logan. The man stared at the woman. James's gaze darted from one couple to the other. What was that supposed to mean?

"But…he's been dead for over half an hour," the man protested.

"His body temperature was only 30 degrees when they pulled him out of the water," Logan explained to Carlos. "If they warm him slowly. If they don't send him into shock. If they can get his heart to start beating again, he could still be okay! I've read about this!"

"But what if—"

James didn't hear the rest of Carlos's question. He felt another snap, this one incredibly painful. He swore he could hear the man's voice faintly saying, "Oh, f-"

And then he heard another voice. This one female.

"We've got a heartbeat!"


End file.
